Time's Running Out
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Joe Winters is blaming Jon for the death of his family...all he wants is revenge. He wants Jon to know what it's like to lose someone he loves dearly. But will he get his revenge? Or will Jon be able to disarm the bomb in time?
1. Prologue

Joseph Winters sat in a class room beside his wife, Kamryn and three daughters Lacy, Alexandria, and Payton.

They were in a church building that used to be a school, so there were lockers all around in the hallways to be used for the kids to put their things in, after a Sunday school class, or Wednesday night Bible study.

It was a gorgeous building, and tons of trees, and flowers decorated the outside making for a perfect view of scenery when you looked out the window.

Lacy and Alex were the oldest, two twin girls age ten. Payton was the youngest, age four.

Joe's job was to clean that church building. So the girls would often times come with their mom during Joe's lunch break to play around in one of the rooms and have lunch with their dad. Today was one of those days they were doing that…but today was different…

Joe and Kamryn sat beside each other watching the girls play.

"I can't shake that feeling," Joe said.

"Why don't you talk to Mr. Hamilton? He might let you go home early," Kamryn suggested.

Joe was beginning to think about it when suddenly the door swung open.

"Guys we need to evacuate the building quick! There's a bomb inside!" yelled Harry Harris the secretary. Harry was normally considered the crazy man here…but right now with the way Joe had been feeling there was no way he was going to doubt what Harry said was true. He believed him.

Joe got up from his seat fast, and the chair fell over as it was being pushed back.

"We need to get out of here fast! Kamryn, take the girls I'll go help Harry evacuate the building."

With that Joe took off.

Dozens of people begin piling out of the building. They'd been having a pastors conference, so whoever placed that bomb knew that there would be a lot of people there…they knew what they were doing.

Joe kept rushing around the building with Harry when he noticed that the light was still on in the room he and the girls had been in. He knew the light could be on or off if the place went up in smoke it didn't matter…but Kamryn always shut the light off! So was she out of there yet?

Joe ran to the room. He saw the girls still playing.

"Kamryn what's going on?"

"I was packing up," she started.

"Honey, that's the least of our concern right now, let's go!" he said. he grabbed her hand. She grabbed her daughters, and then her purse. They all began to leave. Eventually they stopped holding hands, and there was an explosion. The first explosion just made them all drop to the ground. The girls began crying.

"Come on, we need to get out," Joe said. He was focused on getting out, and looked back only a few times. The moment he reached outside though there was another explosion.

Joe fell to the ground. "Duck for cover!" he yelled. He didn't realize he was yelling to no one.

Moments later Joe began to get up with the help of a CHP officer. He caught a glimpse of the name plate, it read "J. Baker"

"Sir, are you ok?" Jon asked.

"Y-Yeah…" he started then looked back.

"Oh no…oh…Kamryn!? Lacy! Alex! Payton! Can any of you hear me!?" there was nothing. They must've been trapped inside. "I have to go back in there," Joe said.

"No, I can't let you do that."

Joe glared at Jon. "My family is trapped in there! They could be dying!"

"We're doing all we can, but if you go back in there you're going to be endangering your life as well."

Joe glared even more. It didn't look like Jon was doing anything, just holding him back while his family died. How was that helping? Joe wanted more than anything to save them…but when the fire was finally put out and the body's were found they were dead. He couldn't do a thing.

Joe began to weep, and he made a vow, he'd get revenge on that Officer Baker. After all it was his fault that Joe wasn't able to save them, right?


	2. Chapter 1

Jon Baker sat on the edge of his seat in the briefing room. It had been months since that building explosion he didn't remember it as well as Joe did. He didn't know he had been being watched. He just thought he'd been living a normal life so far.

His partner Frank Poncherello had just returned home from his vacation in Hawaii. He brought home a beautiful lady. Or as he'd say ' ** _His beautiful Hawaiian goddess._** ' She came home with a silver diamond ring on her finger. Jon found out later that Ponch had gotten engaged while he was gone.

Lexi was beautiful just as Ponch said, but everything happened so fast…Jon hoped they'd be happy.

Jon had other things on his mind though. He and his wife Dayna were expecting their first child. Dayna was six month along. Jon still hadn't told Ponch yet.

Ponch had been gone when Jon found out. When they found out she was already almost four months in. Ponch was gone for two months he had just gotten back last night.

Jon looked at Ponch, Ponch looked exhausted.

Jon sighed. "Hey, partner are you sure you should work today?"

"I've been gone so long if I skip today Sarge will throw a fit," Ponch replied.

"Yeah, but you're tired," Jon argued.

"I'm fine…it was just a late night," Ponch replied.

"What were you doing?" Jon asked slightly curious.

Ponch smiled and stared at the table. "You don't want to know, Jon…trust me," he replied quietly.

Jon was about to tease him about staying up past his bed time when Getraer entered the room and cleared his throat.

He smiled. "Nice to see you still exist, Frank. I thought you'd never be coming back," he commented.

"Hi, Sarge," Ponch replied.

Other officers began turning and saying hi as well until Getraer told them all to calm down. "We can all talk to Ponch later…speaking of that…Frank I wanna see you after briefing," Getraer said reminding himself.

"Oh…ok." Ponch was a bit nervous.

oOoOo

When briefing ended Ponch met up with Getraer at the front of the room. "What's up, Sarge?"

"Uh, Frank you didn't tell me you were coming in today. I thought we agreed you were going to rest and come in tomorrow since you got in late last night."

Ponch looked to make sure Jon wasn't nearby listening. "Sarge, I don't want to stay home all day. I already told Lexi I had to work…and…"

"Lexi?"

"Oh…yeah I'm getting married, Sarge…I brought home my special someone," Ponch replied with a smile.

Getraer grinned. "Congratulations, Frank. Let me know if you get too tired, ok? I'm more than willing to send you home for the day to rest…I know it was a long trip and that can take a lot out of you."

Ponch nodded. "Thanks, but I'll be fine."

With that he walked off and met up with Jon outside.

They rode together for a while until lunch time.

"Alright, partner I gotta head to court, I'll see you later," Jon said waving to Ponch.

"See ya," Ponch replied turning the other direction as soon as he turned he saw a green moving van speed past. He went after it, and called it in. It led him into an alley. Ponch wasn't too sure he wanted to follow him in there he hoped someone would show up soon to join him.

As he went in he couldn't see the van anywhere.

Somewhere in there the van had gotten turned around. It was now coming straight at Ponch.

"Oh crap!" Ponch said out loud not realizing he said that.

He swerved to the side and crashed into one of the buildings. The van stopped.

Ponch was squirming and trying to get to his feet, but suddenly pain shot through his whole body. He cried out.

"Dude, please just leave me alone," he said quietly as he watched a man walk over.

The man was about six foot two and a build and look to him that Ponch almost thought he was Hugh Jackman. He had short dark brown hair and a slight beard and mustache, but he'd shaved recently so it was just starting to grow back. It wasn't Hugh Jackman like Ponch had hoped, whoever this guy was he was a bad guy.

He picked Ponch up and carried him to the van. He threw him into the back. "Don't move around too much," he said.

Ponch stared at him. He would've said something back, but he couldn't think of the perfect come back at that time.

The man tied Ponch up and put duct tape over his mouth. Then closed the back of the van and went back to the drivers seat. He sat and waited he knew more officers would be coming.

He soon was satisfied to find three cruisers, and a couple motorcycles pull up. "Looks like I'm gonna go get some of your friends," he said with a smirk looking back at Ponch.

Ponch began to squirm more and try to say something but everything came out muffled.

The man got out of his car with a gun.

"Drop your weapons and get on the ground!" he ordered.

Jeb, Bear, Grossie, Bonnie, and Getraer weren't so sure about that.

"I've got one of your men in the back of my van. Drop your weapons and get on the ground or he gets it!" the man yelled.

Getraer looked and saw the wrecked bike nearby. He could hear muffled screaming coming from the van. Panic started to set in…that was either Ponch or Jon…he couldn't remember which one went to court and which one didn't.

"Do as he says," Getraer said quietly to the others.

They looked at their sergeant like he was crazy, but did as they were told anyway.

The man smiled. He came one by one pulling handcuffs out of their gun belts and putting them on the officers then duct taping their mouths and taking them to the van. He took away their gun belts after throwing them into the van. After getting everyone in the back he closed the door and left.

He made sure to keep Getraer up front. Without duct tape on his mouth. He knew if he kept talking to Getraer and Getraer was up front the others would be quiet.


	3. Chapter 2

Dayna was in the kitchen baking cookies when she thought she heard someone at the door. She was just taking the last tray off cookies out, so she finished with that and shut the oven off and while she waited for the cookies to cool she went so see who that was.

As soon as she answered the door she felt herself being grabbed and starting to be dragged away towards a van. Dayna was screaming.

"Let go of me!"

"Stop squirming so much," the guy said.

He opened the back and she saw the CHP officers that had been kidnapped. Her heart began to race. She saw Ponch but where was Jon?

She was pushed inside the van. The man made sure to be careful with her because of the fact she was pregnant.

As he was putting her in the van there was a woman walking by that saw this. She tried to stop it all.

Ponch's eyes grew wide in fear. The lady was Lexi!

"Get outta here! And don't tell anyone," the man said.

"No…you have to let them go free," Lexi said.

Ponch was squirming in the back of the van. She saw inside and saw him. Her heart almost stopped. "Oh my gosh! Ponch!" she cried. "Baby are you ok!?" she started to head for the van, and felt herself pushed inside.

"If you're not gonna keep your mouth shut you might as well come along," the guy said.

"What do you want with us?" Dayna asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

oOoOo

Jon was riding his motorcycle down to the CHP building where he thought he'd meet Ponch when suddenly his radio came to life. "7 Mary 3 report to the station immediately."

Jon was just pulling in, he was a bit concerned now. He responded with a simple 10-4 then when he parked he rushed inside.

"Phone call for you, Jon."

Jon nodded and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Baker, if you ever want to see your friends and family again you better listen carefully," came the voice on the other end.

Jon felt his heart rate go up. He wasn't expecting this sort of thing today.

"The church just near sycamore Avenue. Be there in fifteen minutes."

Before Jon could respond the line went dead.

Panic began to set in, then Jon realized panicking was just wasting his time. He had to get going, and fast. He rushed out the door.

oOoOo

One by one each person in the van was led at gun point into a church building and down the hall to a Sunday school room. Once inside they found Jon's parents, Jon's siblings, and Harlan already there.

"What's going on here?" Ponch asked he didn't like being shoved around and led places and still didn't know a thing about what was going on. He didn't even know the name of the guy that had kidnapped all of them.

Joseph didn't say a word. He kept them tied up and forced them to stay in the corner of the room. He did take the duct tape off, but all the talking they did was making him regret that.

Dayna was worried about what would happen, and she was scared to death. Soon the door opened again this time Jon walked in.

"Alright, what's going on here? I came…" he stopped when he saw all the people in the room. So many people he cared for deeply he'd never forgive himself if one of them got hurt, especially Dayna.

"Why do you have them?"

"A few months ago there was a church I cleaned…my family was visiting and a bomb went off…you wouldn't let me help them…they died! I lost my family and it's all your fault! Now you're gonna know what it's like to lose the people you love. There's a bomb somewhere in this building set to go off any time. I know the exact time it will go off, but you don't…find it and disarm it and they live…but if you can't find it you're going to lose all of them. If by chance you manage to find it in time I'll be waiting for you outside with a few of your friends."

Jon looked around he was worried, what if he failed? His eyes kept falling on Dayna he worried for her and their baby…but then he looked around the room again. His heart almost stopped this guy had Ponch too…and his parents. So many innocent lives in the building, in the room…Jon had to save them. He left the room quickly and began his search for the bomb. He was determined to find it before time ran out.


	4. Chapter 3

Jon was rushing around searching, he felt his heart racing as he continued the search. Where could the bomb be? What he didn't know was that there was more to this than what Joseph had told him.

As Jon continued looking he thought he heard something or someone behind him. He turned and saw a man coming up behind him.

"Are you helping me?" Jon asked.

"Just the opposite," the guy said with a sneer as he swung his fist at Jon.

Jon dodged it and threw a punch at the guy landing it right in the gut.

The guy was dazed and out of breath so Jon took that time to sweep him off his feet and then he took weapons away from him and left him up against the wall.

He continued on upset that someone had attempted to attack him. That guy never said he'd be dealing with that…but then again bad guys don't normally tell you everything you're going up against when they throw in twists and turns. This guy played dirty.

oOoOo

Ponch was sitting in the corner of the room hugging Lexi. He was still in some pain from his accident, but Lexi was scared to death, so he put his worries and thoughts of himself aside to care for her and keep her calm. He also tried to keep Dayna calm as well.

"Oh Ponch, I'm so scared…what if…" Dayna's voice trailed off and she began to whimper.

"It'll be ok, Dayna don't worry," Ponch said hugging her.

Lexi cuddled as close to Ponch as she could. "Ponch, I don't wanna die…"

"None of us do, baby…but don't worry we'll make it through this," he said giving her a kiss.

Getraer looked over at them then he looked around the room. His officers looked scared, Jon's family looked scared.

"I'm sorry guys, we'll get out of this mess, I promise," he said.

"How!?" Bear asked.

"Don't worry about it, Baricza, we are getting out," Getraer said.

He looked at Ponch then he looked to the others. "I think I'll take Turner, Clark, you and Grossman," Getraer said.

Ponch looked up.

"Frank you stay here, take care of the girls…and Jon's family and Harlan," Getraer said.

"What are you doing?" Ponch asked standing up.

"We're looking for a way out," Getraer said.

"That's pretty risky, Sarge."

"I know…" Getraer didn't say anymore after that he left with the officers.

Ponch looked around wondering where Joseph had went off to. Ponch went and sat back down with Lexi and Dayna.

oOoOo

Jon was still searching, and had so far ran into five guys. Finally by the fifth guy he had decided to press them for answers. He had the guy up against the wall. "Where is it!?"

"Where is what?" the guy asked playing dumb.

"The bomb," Jon said rolling his eyes. He could see the sweat dripping from the man's forehead as he was growing worried.

"I don't know."

"I find that hard to believe," Jon replied. He shook him a little.

"Alright, alright! It's on the roof!" he said.

"How do I get to the roof?" Jon asked.

"There's access to it just down that hallway," the guy said.

Jon nodded and threw the guy into the wall. The guy hit his head and fell to the ground. Jon didn't mean to throw him that hard, but oh well what was done was done.

He rushed off to the roof. As soon as he got up there he was one again attacked. Jon saw the bomb he had five minutes remaining.

oOoOo

Ponch was still with Lexi and Dayna when Joseph came back in. "Alright blondie let's go," he said reaching for Dayna.

"Hey, you can't take her!" Ponch protested.

"You're coming too, Poncherello so get up," he ordered.

Lexi's eyes widened. "No!"

"Lexi, it's gonna be ok," Ponch said.

Joseph looked around. "Seems to me like we're missing a few people…" he started.

Ponch looked at Lexi and Dayna hoping they weren't panicking.

"Don't worry they were found, and are on their way back," he added as some of his men threw Getraer and the others back in.

"I'm sorry, Frank my plan didn't work," Getraer said.

"It's alright, Sarge," Ponch said then felt himself being grabbed and pulled to his feet.

"Come on, Poncherello."

Ponch looked at Dayna now. "Don't worry, Dayna I'll protect you," he said as they were led out the door. Dayna was crying.

oOoOo

Jon threw one guy off of him as he tried to get to the bomb. As he was about to cut the wire another guy tackled him.

"Hey! You're gonna die too if I don't disarm the bomb!" Jon yelled at him as he threw him off.

He went back the guy was choking him while he did it. Finally Jon cut the wire and once the bomb stopped he began to fight with that guy. Jon threw the guy aside and stole a glance to the left where he was able to see down in the parking lot Ponch and Dayna were being tied to a pole.

Jon's eyes widened. He silently prayed they were ok as he rushed down the stairs and to the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 4

When Jon got to the parking lot he saw Ponch and Dayna struggling.

Joe laughed. "Congratulations you got free," he said to Jon.

"Let them go, they didn't do anything it's me you want," he said.

"I told you that if you made it out of that you're going to get to watch these two die. Either way you're losing someone just like you made me lose my family," he said his voice a dangerously low tone.

"Please, just let them go. You didn't even play fair, all those guys you sent to attack me along the way!"

Joseph threw his head back and laughed. When he stopped he looked at Jon again. "You expect me to tell you every twist and turn?"

Jon was about to reply when he saw Ponch extend his foot and kick Joseph in the back of the leg. Joseph fell to the ground, only stunned by this for a few moments. He got back up seconds later pulling a gun out. "Don't move or I'll kill them!" he said.

Jon stood frozen.

Dayna was crying. Ponch hugged her. "Calm down, it'll be alright."

"Shut up, piggy it's not gonna be alright!" he grabbed Ponch and pulled him up untying him from the pole.

Dayna reached for Ponch and grabbed him pulling him closer. Joseph untied her from the pole, but tied her hands behind her back and forced her to sit beside him.

Jon wanted more than anything to save them, but knew if he moved they'd die. He had to think of something.

Ponch was squirming, and soon felt himself being thrown onto the ground.

Jon cringed.

Ponch tried to get up, and was pushed back down. Ponch was already still in pain from his accident earlier so he wasn't fighting as much as he normally would it was too much work and it hurt.

Joseph pointed his gun and pulled the trigger.

Jon's eyes got wide. "NO!" he cried.

Ponch didn't have enough time to react and was soon met with a bullet to the chest, but he was surprised to find it wasn't a normal bullet and he wasn't bleeding he was just wet. There was no bullet just water…

Joseph looked confused. "But…this was a real gun…" he started.

Jon didn't feel as worried now.

Soon Joseph felt someone grab him from behind. He let go of Ponch and he began fighting with this person not knowing who it was. He was taken by surprise.

Jon took this time to rush over and check Ponch and Dayna.

"Are you ok?"

"Well I'm supposed to be dead…but apparently I bleed water and not blood," Ponch said with a smirk.

Jon rolled his eyes then looked to Dayna. "Baby, are you ok?"

"Just scared, Jon…"

Jon took her inside then came back with Ponch and the other officers to take care of Joseph. By the time he'd stopped fighting with the person that grabbed him they were kissing.

Jon looked confused. "I know it's a girl but seriously?"

"Oh Kamryn! I thought you were dead!" Joseph cried.

"And I didn't think you'd go crazy and try to kill a buncha people," she replied.

He just continued to hug her. "I'm sorry…I…after I thought I lost you…and the girls…wait are the girls alive too?"

"No…I'm sorry. They didn't make it. I was in ICU for a while, and eventually pulled through. The girls didn't make it," Kamryn replied.

Joseph began to cry. "Kamryn…I…I've been such an idiot…"

"Yes you have," Ponch said cutting into the conversation slightly.

Kamryn and Joseph turned to see Ponch and the other officers standing there.

"Officer Poncherello, and Officer Baker…I'm so sorry…"

"We know," Jon said.

"I…this is my wife…I thought she was dead…" Joseph said.

Jon smiled slightly. "I heard. I'm happy for you."

"But I'm sorry to say that you're going to be spending some time in jail," Getraer cut in he knew Jon and Ponch would never say it after that.

"Yeah, I know."

"Honey, I'll be waiting for you at home when you get out," Kamryn said.

"Ok…"

Ponch and Jon shared glances with each other. "She's gonna be waiting a while," Ponch muttered.


End file.
